


Mark

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, henna, not really a fan of this one, petlar, promptfest, pylar, sexings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt about the boys writing their initials on each other, I ran with the idea and added some random idea I had about henna. Because come on, how is henna not sensual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

"I wish I could get a tattoo," Sylar says one day, out of the blue. Peter looks up amused from the paper.

"What would you want a tattoo of?" he asks, taking a sip of coffee.

Sylar shrugs.

"It's a stupid idea, anyway."

Peter frowns and reaches across the table, wrapping his hand around the other man's.

"Come on, it's not stupid. What did you have in mind?"

Dark eyes linger on the tabletop underneath their hands.

"I kind of want to get your initials somewhere on me," Sylar confesses, at last, and Peter squeezes his hand.

"That's not stupid."

Sylar looks up shyly from under his eyelashes and smiles in appreciation.

"We could do henna," Peter suggests, and that was that. A few days later, Peter comes home from work one day with a henna kit. Carefully and methodically, he starts to apply it to the other man's forearm, in the shape of two block letter P's.

Once the henna has dried, Peter stands up and tugs his shirt off. Sylar stares at the fabric pooled at his feet.

"What are you...?"

Peter spins the chair around and sits down on it backwards.

"Paint your initials on my back," he insists, and Sylar scoots his chair closer.

Picking up the small brush, he asks, "How big do you want it?"

"Go crazy," comes the reply, so Sylar starts to draw elaborate, script G's on the other man's back, adding some decorative vines and other accents until they run out of paint.

"Okay," he says, and Peter twists around to try and see. "What are we going to do while we wait for yours to dry?"

The devious glint in Peter's eyes is enough of an answer for him.

LATER.

Peter, Sylar, Emma and Hesam are hanging out, getting some food at a cafe during the medical worker's lunch breaks.

Sylar goes to reach for a bottle of ketchup when his sleeve rides up.

"What's that on your wrist?" Emma asks, and Sylar quickly tugs his sleeve down.

"A bruise."

They continue on after that, finishing their lunch and then heading back to the hospital. After his shift ends, Hesam casually makes his way over to Emma's desk.

"Don't you think it's suspicious someone who can heal says he has a bruise on his arm?" he asks, and Emma nods.

"And," Hesam adds, checking to make sure the subject of their gossip wasn't around, "When Peter was changing today I saw he has a whole bunch of marks on his back. Like...what is that called? The brown ink."

"Henna?"

"Yeah, that. Like a whole bunch on his back. I bet you what Gabriel had on his arm was henna, too."

"Why don't they want us to know about it?" Emma asks, and Hesam shrugs.

"Well..." Emma glances around, too, just in case. "The other day I noticed they both had band aids on one finger, and I didn't think it was anything until I noticed that they were on the same finger and Gabriel doesn't need band aids."

Hesam leans in conspiratorially.

"Do you think they're... _you know._ " He wiggles his eyebrows.

Emma's own eyebrows raise.

"Maybe..."

Their gossip is cut short when the subjects of their gossip waltz in, standing entirely too close to each other and laughing.

Gabriel has reached out and placed his hand on Peter's lower back, and Peter scoots closer and bumps his hip against the other man's playfully.

"Yeah, they definitely are," Hesam mouths in Emma's direction. She smiles and nods knowingly.

When the others get to Emma's desk, Peter looks at his friends' expressions.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Hesam and Emma exchanges glances at the fact that Gabriel hasn't moved his hand from Peter's back and Peter hasn't said anything about it.

"Nothing," Emma replies, cheerily, and Hesam tries to hide a snicker.

Apparently, they had forgotten that Gabriel possessed several abilities that could tell him when they weren't telling the truth, and after a glare in their direction, he rolls his eyes.

"They figured it out, Pete," he says.

"What-"

He gets cut off when Sylar leans in and kisses him quickly.

Hesam starts clapping, even when Emma tries to grab his hands to stop him.

"Is this why you're suddenly so happy, man?" he asks, once Peter's mouth isn't so occupied.

"Um," Peter blushes, and everyone else starts laughing.

They spend the rest of the night laughing and having a good time, and when Peter and Sylar head back to their place, they admire the other's handiwork sprawled across their bodies.

"Are we in the closet about anything anymore?" Sylar muses, planting a kiss between the two G's on the other man's back.

"Well, everyone knows we have abilities, everyone knows we're gay, and everyone knows we're together. I'd say no."

Sylar slides his arms around the other's middle and leans his mouth in close to Peter's ear.

"No one knows you're really good at-"

Peter's hand flies to the other's mouth to cover it.

"No one has to know that!"

"Besides me."

"Besides you."

Peter tilts his chin up and kisses underneath the taller man's jaw.

"Maybe next time we can use Lydia's power?" he suggests, and Sylar nods approvingly.

"Definitely."  


**Author's Note:**

> Old as balls from LJ.


End file.
